1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to teaching aids for reading a horological clock and more particularly is designed to present a digital indication representing the positions of the hour and minute hands in such a clock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous teaching aids for reading an horological clock are available. These aids primarily utilize fixed dial faces which respectively have hour and minute numeral designations thereon, which may be selectively unmasked, to numerically indicate to the student the position of the hour and minute hands. However, these aids do not place at a fixed readout position, the numerical minute and hour readings corresponding to the position of the hands and therefore the teaching result is less thorough and is not easily retained by the student.